Distributed computing systems such as distributed server systems often contain hundreds or even thousands of computer systems. These systems are typically managed (e.g., monitored and/or configured) using one or more methods. For example, one existing management method permits a user to remotely log on to each computer system in a network individually, and to manually monitor and configure each computer system from a remote location. This process can take hours, or even days, in a distributed computing system having hundreds or thousands of computer systems. The process also requires an administrator to manually enter all information for each computer system in the distributed system, which creates a large probability for error in managing the network.
Another existing method automates certain of the manual tasks that would normally be performed by administrators. One method creates an automated loop that runs certain script on a number of servers in a serial manner. However, this method still requires that each computer be separately and individually accessed, such that the time required to monitor and configure an entire system could still take many hours.
A third existing management method installs agent programs on all computer systems in the network. The agent programs are capable of running certain scripts on each computer system in order to configure and to gather information from the computer system. For example, one system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,572 B1, issued to Fischer, loads “plugins” into a number of servers on a network in order to gather information from the servers. Using agents, an administrator need not manually enter every management instruction, but can leave certain management tasks up to the agent programs. However, these agent systems may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, the agent programs must typically be individually installed on every computer system being managed in the network. Furthermore, changes to the agent programs in some systems must be made individually, which requires much time and effort. These agent programs may also lack important security features that prevent unauthorized access and other tampering. In addition, because the computer systems in the network may run on different platforms, these agent programs tend to be complex and difficult to manage.
The disclosed management system and method is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.